An engine mount of the above type is disclosed in the German Offenlegunggschrift DE-OS 36 16 043. In this prior art engine mount, both chambers are arranged annularly around the engine mount. Because of this arrangement, the volume of the two hydraulic chambers that can be accommodated is relatively small, and as a result, the hydraulic damping capacity of the engine mount is relatively limited.
In an engine mount with satisfactory hydraulic damping characteristics, the volume of at least one hydraulic chamber must be relatively large, and the hydraulic damping device is therefore usually placed below the actual engine mount. However, this requires the use of large volume engine mounts which, because of space considerations, are not suitable for installation in modern-day motor vehicles.